


Saving Us: Eros

by vyriand



Series: The Two Worlds [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyriand/pseuds/vyriand
Summary: A side story to Saving Us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT AND M/M EXPLICIT INTERACTION. IF YOU CANNOT STOMACH IT, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME, JUST PUSH THAT BACK BUTTON AND BE HAPPY WITH ALL THE T-RATED BELOW STORIES!
> 
> 2\. This story is a scene cut from [Saving Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580499). If you notice, at first, I put the rating to M because of this sole scene. Then I lower it to T and exclude this part. Though you can still read it separately, there are some references to the main story that you won't understand unless you read Saving Us. This side story is time-lined after chapter 7, and somewhere in the epilogue. I haven't posted the epilogue yet, but it won't affect anything in this side story.
> 
> 3\. Merry Christmas!
> 
> 4\. Happy Birthday, Vitya! I posted this chapter to celebrate your birthday (and with lots of love!). When you blow the candles, please make a wish to marry Yuu-chan officially, okay!
> 
> 5\. To all of my dearest readers of Saving Us, thank you for those who'd been leaving kudos & commented, I love you guys, enjoy this chapter, and have a happy merry Christmas~

Tenth of May, it was a perfect day. The sun wasn't too strong, the wind was slightly cool, and walking down the street with a little bit of leaves and flower petals falling down, it was a nice sight to see. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the light. I had a really good feeling about today.

Shuffling my bag, I continued my warming-up jog, passing the sea, and toward the Ice Castle.

"Katsuki-san!"

At the call, I stopped running and turned toward the caller. Morooka Hisashi, be it there or here, he is one stubborn mule. It had been more than a week since Victor dropped the bomb on them. I expected a quick dispersal since we barely commented anything else afterward, but apparently this guy knew not a term called 'giving up'. I actually admired him a bit for that.

"Katsuki-kun, please, just a moment of your time!"

I sighed tiredly. Obstinacy is far from beautiful, but I applauded him for his insistence. "What is it, Morooka-san?"

The reporter showed a large grin and pulled out a small pocket book and a pen. With a fast moving fingers, trained to write at the speed of light, Morooka jot down something on the book. Then, he ripped one page and gave it to me. I read it slowly. It had his email address and phone number.

I blinked, unsure of what he expected me to do with this information.

"What's this for?"

"Actually, I've becoming your fans ever since I watched you performed Victor Nikiforov's Stay Close to Me. It was really beautiful!"

"Oh…thanks, I guess?" I took a step back, overwhelmed by his excitement.

"If you happen to perform another program, please," he bowed deeply. "PLEASE let me see! I promise I won't upload or broadcast it if you aren't willing!"

I've performed one, actually. But I decided not to say anything yet. I want to hear what Victor's thought on this. After all, we've only just recently reclaimed our calm. If Morooka lied and posted the video, I'm pretty sure that will be the end of our peaceful days.

"Okay. I'll think about it," I answered. The paper he gave was folded into my training pants' pocket. "Is that all?"

"Yeah! Thank you, Katsuki-kun!"

I nodded shortly at him and resumed my jog. Despite what I might think about him, I'm actually pretty happy hearing him said that. A big grin stayed on my face throughout my run to the Ice Castle.

This is really a fine day!

* * *

Ice Castle Hasetsu. My safe haven. The place where I could hide and cry. The place that lifted my spirit. The place where I can be myself.

I made a few slow rounds in the rink, sometimes picking up the speed to perform jumps. Ah, as I expected, it's really the best feeling. I spread my arms, feeling the cold wind kissing my fingertips. My lips were twitching, wanting to taste it. When I closed my eyes, those feeling doubled, bringing me to a higher level of addiction.

"Yuuri, it's dangerous to close your eyes like that."

My eyes flew open at the voice. I barely passed the entrance and managed to stop myself.

"Victor!" I approached the Russian. I didn't fling myself on him like some lovesick birds, mind you. "Take you long enough. They've left?"

"Yeah. Thank God Yakov's there to pull his ear, or I'll probably have to go there to Detroit with him first and come back at the same day."

This handsome silver haired Russian is Victor Nikiforov. He's my…hm…lover, I guess? I didn't know what he thought about our relationship, but I idolized him a little bit. He was my life savior, a man whose skating skill surpassed anyone I've ever known. When he was on the ice, Victor was undefeatable, and is definitely the most beautiful man on earth. Call me biased, but I was very sure almost anyone think the same way. Men or women alike.

So, I guess it was understandable if anyone admired him, including me. Was it strange to admire your own lover after all? When I said he is my lover, I'm referring mostly to the fact that we loved each other. We had confessed our loves. I guess that makes us lovers, right?

Well, whatever. I didn't care even if there was no label to our status.

More importantly, today is a big day to me. Now that Yakov and Yurio had flown back to Detroit, I can finally bring myself to reveal another secret of mine. I'd been preparing for this moment for so long. I no longer had to lie to practice alone, but shaking Victor off was definitely a challenge because this is intended to be a surprise.

He blamed it on me, when I came to confront him one day. He said I tried to run away twice, succeeding once, so he wasn't about to let me do it again. Well, that was when I was still unsure of my own future. True that now I think back, I was foolish, but who could blame me? Fear, loneliness, desperation, those dark thoughts existed in anybody. I am simply more vulnerable to their temptation, that was all.

I wasn't about to do it again, I told him again and again. Not when I've found my reason to stay.

And that reason motivated me to perform another program. And more of the reason to have Victor - and Victor alone - to watch this. I needed him to understand my feeling.

"Um, so…there's one program I'd like you to see."

Victor looked at me from the top slicked back hair of mine, staying longer at my reddening cheek, and down to my outfit. He whistled, glazing over my form once again.

"You look sexy."

I fidgetted on my heels. I asked Mari-nee and Minako-sensei to tailored two outfits for me. One was the one I wore when I performed the 'Yuri on Ice' song. This one, an all-black outfit. It hugged my figure like a second skin, it almost felt like I wore nothing, much to my embarrassment. It was a good thing there were crystals of various shapes decorating the left side shoulder and my torso. Otherwise it would be so awkward, dancing while feeling almost naked. The grey netted pattern on the left side of the top and the half-skirt helped with the awkwardness, thankfully, because it made the garment looked more like a costume than not.

Having Victor looking like he wanted to gobble me up right now and then was reassuring, though equally embarrasing. It meant that I didn't choose the wrong outfit for my failing program. I'm simply too weak-hearted to do it properly. And lacking feeling, according to Eigar Black.

"I had this tailored together with the other one."

"Ah, yeah. I remember you asked Mari and Minako-san to made two for you. This one's the other one, huh?" I nodded. "So, what's the program about?"

I skated toward the CD player and pushed the play button. The tune began to play. I let Victor hear them until the end, never bothering to stop the CD player. It'll automatically stopped anyway.

Victor whistled again, recognizing the song. "Eros?" His eyes twinkled with interest.

I smiled shyly. I knew what button to press when it comes to Victor. And the best one that would have the best effect is skating.

"Yeah," I answered. "Remember when I told you about my failing program? It's actually Eros."

Victor nodded back, his eyes lighted in a very childish-kind of way, but strangely mystifying at the same time. Damn his eyes for being so beautiful.

"It makes sense now."

"What is?"

Victor leaned his elbow to the separator wall and leaned in. I didn't draw back, used to his invasion of my personal space. He tilted his head in such a way that if I moved my head slightly down, my lips would meet his immediately. I wasn't about to do that. Not now. Not yet.

He chuckled, reading my thoughts easily but said nothing about it.

"Remember that time when you helped Yurio with his Agape?" I slowly nodded. "You mentioned about how I was more suitable to dance Eros."

"Okay…? I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say…"

"You see, you talked like you'd seen someone performing with Eros before. Actually, I was sure you'd done it yourself. I _was_ pretty much convinced you were a skater, even before seeing you perform the copy of my SP. I am both surprised and delighted that you did better than me in that SP though."

"I-I don't…I'm not—"

Victor caught his hand. "You are. You're more beautiful than me in that program. I may be a bit ticked off to know someone perform better than me, but if it's you, I'm more than glad. So, are you going to show me your Eros, Yuuri?

Always. Always, whenever this man drew close to me, finger tracing the path from my neck to my chin, I always had a bad goosebumps jolting down my spine. My skin tingled, overheating my face.

"That's the whole point of asking you to watch me do this, Victor." I looked away, feeling the warmth beginning to spread to my neck.

I pulled away from him, then skated to the middle of the rink. I made a thumb up, signing Victor to help me replay the song. I saw him pulling out his smartphone, recording my show.

Eros began to play, echoing and vibrating music around us. I moved, fluidly moving my hands to trace my body for a provocative opening. I looked at Victor with a slightly tilted head, tongue licking my lips, seducing him with the best Eros I had.

I held a winning smile, seeing his eyes wide open, startled but excited.

The song was really short, so I had to focus my attention to the series of complicated steps sequence. I didn't have time to gauge at Victor's reaction, but I'm very sure his eyes followed the movement of my body in extreme details. I felt his eyes everywhere I went.

_Seduce him. Use everything you have. Lay everything bare._

I repeated the words over and over again as I moved from the step sequence to a camel spin, then to the Sit Spin. Soon, I'll have to perform a series of difficult jumps. I needed to recharge my mental to not flub this. I took the moment to calm myself and let my head understood that nothing in this world but me who'd have Victor's love.

The spin was done, I prepared for the first jump. From an Outside Spread Eagle, I glided forward, throwing my right foot to give me the momentum. I landed the Triple Axel with a good height and even better posture. I grinned. That jump would've scored me a lot if this was a competition.

I returned to a sequence of short steps, catching my breath just to return to an Inside Spread Eagle. Without even an ounce of hesitation, I jumped to a Quad Salchow - Triple Toe Loop combination.

To be completely honest, I didn't understand myself. How could I even have this much of a self-confidence, knowing so well I was originally very weak-hearted.

This program was actually revised from its original. In the first program I tried in the competition, the combination was placed at the end. But in this one, I changed the jumps elements a little bit. After successfully landing on the Quad Flip at the end of my 'Yuri on Ice' program, I was confident I could nail this one as well.

Victor changed me. That was the best explanation I could come up with. And for Victor who had been the center of my new life, I wanted him to see the changes he had made in me.

I gritted my teeth as I skated forward, then spin backward, an entry to a Quad Flip. There was no hesitation at all from the moment of entry, to the landing position. I almost jumped in victory. Almost. The song wasn't done yet. I still had to close it with a combination spin.

With all the jumps perfectly executed, I spun with less tension, reaching the end with a wide grin decorating my face. I was sweating and panting really hard, but it didn't matter. I perfected this song at last!

My breath was still very short and labored, but I quickly dashed to the world's best skater, arms spread wide.

"Victor! I'm doing good, right?" I couldn't even keep the excitement from leaking. My whole face was twitching, wanting to just grin the whole day.

I was barely reaching the end of the ice, when Victor pulled me out to the concrete floor, with my body still soaked with sweat. I didn't flinch away. When it came to Victor, avoidance was of no use anyway. He would just hunt me down, patiently and silently, like a good predator.

The thing about Victor that I've come to know, is that he always manages to surprise me. Despite the place, despite the circumstances. That what made life was so exciting whenever I was with him.

I expected a hug, or an affectionate ruffle to my hair. I got none. My gasp was muffled as he tongued me in the most intimate way I'd never even dare to think about.

He was everywhere, caressing, touching, teasing, until all I could think about is him and more him. Victor was always very subtle to handle our newly found relationship, especially in front of my family. But when we were alone, it seemed like a hungry beast had just been released. Victor touched a lot, kissed a lot. Mostly a peck, actually. To think that I'd just roused him awake was…unexpected result.

I moaned into his kiss, shivering in his touch.

It was not a battle of dominance. No. I was definitely the losing team as I let him led me with his fiery kisses until the back of my heels stumbled on the nearest blue-white painted wall. I am still wearing my skates.

It was far from a struggle to keep up. I submitted myself, letting Victor guided me in to explore regions still unknown to me. I knew he was the experienced one, but never even once I felt jealous of it. I didn't care what happened to his past, I only knew he is mine now.

Victor pulled away, but the kisses never broken. I managed to draw a short breath once, then he shifted to kiss along my cheek and down to my jaw. It was purely instinct when I tilted my head to let him have a better access to my neck. Victor took on the invitation and left a trail of red marks until my garment barred him from getting further down.

"Yuuri," he growled, annoyed frown marring his forehead. "Clothes, off. Now!"

MY. GOD. I think he had just made the thin line of my sanity snap like an over pulled bowstring. Normal Victor was all sweet and adorable, but when he was in this mood, he made my body burn in need.

"Not here, Victor."

"I don't care," he mumbled to my ear, nibbling on my ear. "You were so sexy, Yuuri. Are you trying to seduce me?"

I laughed nervously, raising my arms to encircle his neck. "Yeah. I see I'm doing it okay."

"Okay?" He pulled back, one eyebrow raised. "You're kidding me, right? You've killed me with it."

Admittedly, I might have done so much better than I expected. But good was the most I'd give to myself. Not according to Victor, apparently. And by the hardened state of his member pressing into my stomach, I was very convinced he didn't lie.

"Victor…I don't think it's a good idea, um…" I looked around, hoping no one come on us unexpectedly. We are not very presentable at this moment. "Someone could come and…"

"Don't care," he cut. He trailed more kisses to my jaw.

I hesitated. Yuuko might come at any time, and Victor was doing something to my brain that made me all squealing inside. I didn't know what to do. I really wanted Victor right now.

Okay, it's time to stop thinking!

Impulse propelled me to push Victor back. He was a bit taken aback. I was usually very shy and unsure. My lips formed a stubborn line as I offered myself, kissing him back on his lips.

"I need to touch you so badly, Yuuri," Victor pulled away to whisper to my ear, low and seductive. He was trying to seduce the seductress. And the latter fell for the sweet trap so easily.

I let him pulled me to the men's locker. It was an abandoned room. Actually, Yuuko let me booked the whole rink for today. Only for today. She must've seen how much I needed to do this. I had to show Victor, baring my feeling so that he would understand just how much I needed him.

When I skated Victor's SP 'Stay Close to Me', Victor was all I could ever think about. It was mostly unconscious, truly. I was desperate, devastated by my own circumstances and inability to put trust on people. I thought I had to bear the burden alone. So, I did that program. I unleashed my deepest wish on that one song: I needed someone. I needed Victor by my side. I wanted to be with him so badly. The song conveyed that. But now, it was not enough.

It will never be enough.

I wanted Victor to me mine only. Forever. And that prompted me to perform Eros again. That is the main reason. The secondary is…well, I'm just being a sore loser. I wanted to show Victor that while I fluke my last GPF, it wasn't due to the lack of skill. I wanted to regain my confidence as a skater.

Victor reached behind me, pulling down the zipper to my garment. I heard the sound of it being pulled open. I felt the heat of his hand passed on to me in a ghostly touch. Victor was everywhere, mapping my body with his fingers and marking me with his lips.

I took on the courage, building from the confidence that I'd gotten from waking this beautiful genius up. Slipping my hands under his black t-shirt.

Victor's abdomen was hard and perfectly sculpted, unlike my own that would easily turn flabby if I let my guard down just a little bit. Despite all the hard muscles, he is still more on the lean side.

"Victor…I'm sweating…"

Victor's roaming hands come to a stop right on my heart. His index finger purposely brushed over my hardening nipple, eliciting a loud moan from me. I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed for losing control.

"You did your hardest to show me your Eros," he said, pulling my hands from covering my mouth. "You showed me that SP to seduce me, no?"

I nodded, a little bit unsure.

"Then, who cares about sweating? I've hugged you so many times sweating, each and every time, you drove me nearer to the edge, Yuuri."

My eyes went wide for a fraction. Truly?

Victor read my mind easily, like he always did. "I've already been in love with you ever since I picked you up, Katsuki Yuuri. You are always a mystery, and that intrigued me."

"But you've heard my story. I'm not a mystery anymore," I objected.

He shook his head. "No. You still are. I don't know yet what's your favorite color. I know that you like Katsudon, but I don't know what you hate. I know of your innocence, but only today I learn of your Eros. I haven't unveiled all of you yet, my beautiful любовник."

I trembled under his butterfly kisses. Every trails he left, burn my skin like fire.

"Victor…" I moaned his name, feeling his lips taking in my eager bud. My fingers combed his silky hair, reveling in the feel his sucking left me to.

He bit, lightly tugging on my hardening nipple. It was really hard to keep my voice down. I'd never had anyone touching my body like that. I was so hot, and my spine's running with something electrical that went directly to my stomach. I'd never been so hard in my life before.

"Vic…I'm…I can't…"

"Hmmm…" his lips moved, kissing my chest, then down to my abdomen. He had to pull the rest of my outfit down before he kissed my skin again, and further down to where my member stood, begging for a touch. "Someone's eager." His chuckle was full of desire.

I panted, unable to prevent redness from painting my fair skin. He'd seen everything. All of me. From the cut on my arm that I got when I fell on my first jump, the beauty mark to the side of my hip, to the discolored patch of skin to my stomach. It should've made me shy away, but I didn't.

Victor's lips twitched to a wide smile, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes. "You're so, so beautiful, Yuuri." Ah…the way he drawled on the 'u' of my name, that is always leaving me breathless. He said it like it was the most amazing name in the world.

Victor's eyes went back to my member, closing them just as he kissed the purplish crown. I choked on my words. Gasps were the only sound I could make, feeling warm flesh drawing a wet path from the base to the top of my member.

"Shall I make you feel good, Yuuri?"

I couldn't speak. My words stuck in my throat. I had to swallow a few times before I could finally utter a word. "Please…"

I was practically begging. I didn't care, I just wanted him to touch me again; to make me feel good.

Victor gave me an impish grin, standing up to catch my mouth again. This time, my hand automatically encircled his neck, fingers gripping his hair so hard.

I felt his hands fumbling to pull his pants down. I didn't even know how I managed to stay conscious the moment I felt his hand warped around his own hardening member and pressed it with mine. It was so hot, it felt like my own was burning.

Victor smothered my moan with another kiss that left me breathless and unable to think of anything else but him. I whined a little when he pulled back only to rearrange his standing. He knew I would be weak and a messy wreck by the time he was done, so he had to be my support.

Opening my mouth, I let Victor took the lead. His tongue expertly explored every inch of my mouth, grazing my teeth, caressing the roof, while his hand moved, lubricating his hands and our member with slick, taking my high to another level. I panted into his kiss, moaning his name, every time his hard flesh made that delicious friction that made my body tingled.

"Yuuri, you're close?"

I couldn't even make a proper response. My back was arched, feeling the tightening in my stomach. I knew the signs when I was about to explode. When I touched myself to pleasure, I was never this incoherence. My mind was always clear, but Victor muddled my senses with too much pleasure.

I cried his name, letting stream after stream of the sticky essence to his chest mostly. He quickened his movement, and after a few hard thrusts, he growled into my neck, biting the skin and spilt on our bodies.

The after effect left me shuddering and sensitive, to which he accepted with a slow and languid kisses to my shoulder blade.

"Yuuri, I'll have to convince you to dance for me more often if this is the reward for waiting."

I managed a tired chuckle, leaning my forehead to his chest. "That was definitely the best I've had."

Victor shifted a little bit, letting us both slid down to the floor, both still panting and smiling. His arms warped around my torso, and I moved closer into his chest. Not even the painful position of my still-in-skate feet brought could irritate me at this moment. Definitely not the sticky mess on our chest either.

"Then I'll have to set a personal record to make you cry in pleasure each time. This is but a beginning, you know. Wait till we're back at home, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he murmured warmly into my hair.

My body throbbed as images of what he'll do to me assaulted my mind. "I'm looking forward to it," I laughed.

But, where was home that he meant, I wonder? Oh well, scratch that. Home can be anywhere, as long as Victor's with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Любовник - lover (had to google translate it because I know no Russian)  
> I'm sorry if I'm not a good smut writer. But I still hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think and I'll see you again!


End file.
